


帽子戏法 上

by waffle28



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffle28/pseuds/waffle28
Summary: 李帝努总是温和的笑着，站在春日的阳光里，偶尔帮金道英浇花，偶尔整理书架。首尔是四季分明的城市，春天格外悠长，够每一个电影主角走过一个长镜头。





	帽子戏法 上

诺貂

帽子戏法

（一）

 

李帝努说青春期的自己只赢了三次。青春期是从喜欢doyoung开始，到看完popface演唱会结束。

（二）

 

金道英发现自己的罗马拼音出现在quora的一个回答上。那只是一个普通的晚上，他开了一瓶啤酒，准备刷个剧就睡觉。

“have you ever loved your teacher?”

点开最高赞，讲述者是一个叫tripleW的人。

tripleW喜欢doyoung，doyoung是他在高中遇到的外教。他调侃自己是亚洲土著，曾经被doyoung嘲笑过口音。金道英横看竖看，这个回答全文流畅，表达地道，完全不像是亚洲土著写出来的。

 

金道英皱着眉头。他点开那个人的资料，他回答过很多文学类的问题，喜欢后摇，最喜欢popface，现在也在英国。他并不打算今天看完，而是打算在上课的时候悄悄看掉，周围气氛不搭他也不会那么尴尬。

空气中只剩下啤酒滋滋作响和电脑风扇运转的声音。

重申一遍，这个夜晚没什么不同，壁挂音响放着《rock'N'rock suicide》，歌词里的“你并不孤独”不像在嘲笑自己。他躺在床上，好像失去了一个虚无飘渺的梦，又好像失去了一些勇气。

 

 

（三）

四月的校园还有一丝寒意，金道英裹在夹克里瑟瑟发抖。郑在玹递给他一杯豆奶拿铁。

“你要去韩国？”  
“刷学分呗，去韩国不至于太不适应，我还可以住我自己家。”

金道英10岁和爸妈来了英国，因为爸爸工作调动。郑在玹家里的情况大概也是这样，两个人从小一起长大，经历了只爱硬核的青春期，又考到了同一所大学。

来的时候年龄太小加上脑子聪明，金道英很快就适应了。他完全不像父母那样抵触英国的食物，平时带伞也不至于被天气过多的影响。今年21岁，基本上是半个英国人。没有家国情怀，没有怀旧病，每天生活的无拘无束，没心没肺。

 

郑在玹老早就质问友人的能力。  
“说，你是不是因为那方面不行才拒绝别人？”  
“你是不是欠打？我为啥要浪费晚上的时间和不来电的人sex？”

 

和别人来不来电也许真的取决于基因，也许对方其貌不扬，但就是让你觉得命中注定。非常不走运，金道英恰好和所有见过的人都不来电。伦敦有逛不完的艺术展和小型演唱会，金道英借辆车就能开过去，何必要找伴。偶尔演唱会开的晚，他一个人穿梭在阴冷的午夜，车上放着David Bowie，他感觉自己变成了50岁的中年男人。

到了韩国后，安顿好行李，和同来的几个人和校方去清潭洞吃了顿饭，当是接风洗尘。

学校让他上高二年级的外教课。起先大家看到亚洲面孔感觉很失望，金道英冷笑一声，一口纯正的英音让台下的毛孩立刻闭嘴。

也许是在英国呆惯了，春寒料峭，学校里除了装逼的男生没有人穿短袖的时候，金道英和同行的几个英国来的就换上了短袖穿起了破洞裤。在学校里毫无疑问是最显眼的存在。

有一天，金道英背着电脑在等电梯，一个男生用磕磕绊绊的英语开口——

那是一个清晨，学校里基本没人。阳光很旺盛，却并不刺眼。大概是春天要来了，金道英给边花浇水边想。

“老师，你不冷吗？”第一节课金道英装作不会韩语，但是每个用韩语说脏话的男生都被他用眼神教育了一顿。这个小孩也显然不知道他会说韩语。

“我习惯了，倒是你，穿这么薄不怕生病吗？”  
“我……呃……我没病。”  
看看，又是一个用fine回答我很好的。金道英瞥了他一眼，说韩语吧。

“你会说？那你为什么……”男孩满眼写着疑惑。  
“你叫什么？”  
“我叫李帝努。”  
“亲爱的李帝努，帮我保密，你可以做到吗？”  
“好……好的。”

金道英抬起头，给李帝努一个灿烂无比的假笑，还温柔的摸了摸李帝努毛茸茸的头。

李帝努脸刷的一下红了，乌鸦羽翼般的睫毛轻轻颤动着，金道英这才发现，原来是个漂亮孩子。

出于职业道德也好，郑在玹说的老处男也好，金道英对面前的漂亮孩子没什么非分之想。金道英想，学校找外教来装点门面，他来赚学分，和这群韩国孩子交流不了多长时间，感情肯定不会深。

但学生们对远道而来的老师很有兴趣，一下课就叽叽喳喳的围在金道英跟前，用蹩脚的英语问了他和很多问题。金道英告诉他们，他经常能看到小动物，不管是在家还是在学校，尤其是小兔子。

女孩子们两眼放光，是什么颜色的啊？金道英笑笑，白色和灰色的多。

他经常碰见李帝努，在学校操场上，在食堂，在走廊。这个男孩子脸上永远都是淡淡的微笑，好像没谁会惹到他，没什么事会烦到他，就像野兽的玫瑰，在水晶罩子里永远美丽。

每次同学们开玩笑的时候，他只是静静的托着脸，笑的眼睛弯弯。也许是因为长得好看，笑起来就像黄昏的泰晤士河，闪闪发光。

周六下午，金道英在办公室列等会去超市的list。这时有人推开门，金道英问了一句谁呀？回头一看，原来是漂亮孩子李帝努。

“老师，周末有空吗，可以教我口语吗？”

“让我想想。”金道英饶有兴趣的看着面前老实巴交的李帝努。人本能的对好看的人要宽容一些，金道英也不例外。但他打算和这个男孩子玩一玩。

“来抛硬币吧，和平鸽那面算我赢。”  
金道英掏出两分硬币，放在指甲盖上。

 

“等等，老师你赢了代表什么？”  
“赢了就和你去，赢不了就不和你去。”  
“好。”  
李帝努并没有焦急或者生气，还是微微笑着，盯着金道英。

“啪。”

看着地上旋转的硬币，金道英不知道自己在期盼什么。人们都说抛硬币的意义不在于它帮你做出什么选择，而是它会让你对期望的选择更加强烈。但这回他心中没有答案，也许太久没有靠近一个人，连走近走远都不知道。

“是女王，你赢了，李帝努。”他看到李帝努标志性的微笑逐渐消失后，笑的直不起身。李帝努一对浓黑的眉毛绞在一起，泪痣都跟着变得委屈。

“老师，约你真难。”  
“臭小子以前还勾搭过别人吗？该不会那种事都干过吧？”  
“你觉得我像是什么好人吗？”

“你在演热血高校吗？”金道英实在是笑的不行，李帝努这小子外表稳重，其实就是个中二病。

“走吧，去喝奶茶，我请客。把你要问的问题准备好，要是被我发现你别有用心你就死定了。”  
“好。”李帝努又笑了。

金道英带李帝努左拐右拐去了一家很隐蔽的饮料店，是punk风装修，在首尔还蛮少见的。

虽然装修的很酷，但是这家店卖的奶茶却很甜很好喝，据说珍珠还是老板娘自己窜的，很有风味。音响里播着安静的后摇，跟装潢很不协调。

“老师，我能叫你哥吗？”  
“可以，我只是个外教嘛。”  
“哥，你知道popface吗？”  
“没听说过，怎么了？”

这首后摇很个性，主场唱歌跑调，但是器乐演奏水平相当高。亏这家店所赐，没有高级的音响，这首歌将会逊色一半。

“现在放的就是popface的歌。”  
“你喜欢后摇吗？假如你能来英国，听听那种小型演唱会是很棒的。”  
“哇，大发。”李帝努眼睛闪着光，他神往的样子，好像已经和几十个人摇起来了。

“你在英国去听过谁的现场啊？”  
“epic45，July skies。”

金道英慈爱的看着李帝努，像老农民看着金黄的麦田。

李帝努开心的搅着他的奶茶，金道英盯着李帝努的脸发呆。怎么有人这么会长，眉骨鼻梁高耸，下巴兜翘，轮廓立体的让大部分亚洲人相形见绌。但那白白嫩嫩的皮肤，一笑就弯弯的眼睛，毛茸茸的睫毛，上翘的嘴角，分明是个标准的亚洲帅哥长相。正面无邪的像天使，侧脸则像个杀人不见血的恶魔。

“你不是让我教你口语吗？想好问题了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“这是什么话？你小子在骗我？”

李帝努噗嗤一声，挑挑眉，不置可否。

 

金道英被很多人追求过。男男女女都有，欧亚都有。他答应了几个，和几个上了床，在剧院的监控器下拥吻过，也在宿醉的清晨醒来过。可是他觉得这些东西都虚的一匹，真的没意思。也许他生下来就是个基督徒的料。

身边朋友就郑在玹一个，社交活动基本为0。大家对他的印象是，学霸，超级学霸。

他喜欢毫无波澜的生活，一切的一切都在正轨上行驶。他的生活仿佛一列在太空中行驶的列车，巧妙避开所有爆炸和撞击，独自安静的缓缓前行。他的ins一条都没有，头像是一拳超人，五年都没换了。乏善可陈的生活，有什么好发的。

所以当李帝努问他要在英国的照片时，金道英理所当然的堂皇了。他搜了搜同学的动态，发现自己和别人虽然生活在同一片土地，却是不一样的风景。比如自己经常去扛夜的咖啡店，以为它一直很冷清，昨天郑在玹发的哪里举行了热热闹闹的读书会。

金道英给他指这些地方都是哪，李帝努哪怕是听不懂也仍然笑笑的搅拌着自己的芝士奥利奥，时不时和金道英对视。

那个眼神真的很微妙。美貌是恶势力的话，李帝努就是堂堂正正的恶霸。他微微皱眉的时候，就是血腥的战役。从小到大金道英见过好看的人很多，但是都没有李帝努好看。

后来李帝努说自己以前是儿童模特，拒绝过很多星探，金道英也并不意外。

 

（三）

那天晚上他们走在人来人往的街上，在春天寒冷的夜晚拉紧自己的大衣，穿过光怪陆离的霓虹灯。路过穿着厚实棉袄的大爷，他们俩手上便多了两团棉花糖。到了不得不分别的时刻，大概是10点了，他们又逛了楼下的便利店，金道英给他买了一堆零食。

那天之后他们俩就熟了起来，李帝努经常在晚自习的课间来找金道英。李帝努会炫耀自己月考又是年级第一，会抱怨数学作业太多。渐渐的，他在金道英眼里变成了普通小孩，再也不是那个谁都猜不透的李帝努。在那个小小的办公室里，金道英总是要待的晚一些，李帝努则趁同学不注意悄悄溜到二楼的最深处来找他。

碰到烦恼的李帝努，金道英总是像哥哥一样为他开解。他托郑在玹寄来一堆零食，来了韩国后，他越来越想念英国的甜食，好像得了乡愁。这是他人生的头一份乡愁，金道英又开始写起了日记。

首尔不再是那个记忆里极其模糊的城市，这个学校也不再是赚学分的工具。金道英有点想念伦敦，想父母和朋友，也想念那个记录着自己孤独时刻的图书馆。

李帝努总是温和的笑着，站在春日的阳光里，偶尔帮金道英浇花，偶尔整理书架。首尔是四季分明的城市，春天格外悠长，够每一个电影主角走过一个长镜头PG。

 

“老师，我大学也想去伦敦。”  
“那很好啊。”  
“我是认真的。”  
李帝努整个人浸在阳光里，鼻尖都变成了透明色。他注视着金道英。

“那你得去最好的大学，那样来伦敦的机会才会很多。”金道英笑了笑，喝了一大口水。  
“行啊，一言为定，我一定要去哥在的大学。”

 

金道英翻了翻日历，发现在首尔的日子所剩无几，怅然若失。他不知道从什么时候，开始厌倦孤独。有李帝努在的日子，生活总是温暖有趣的。他坐在椅子上腿一晃一晃的说话，扫把一挥一挥的的打扫办公室，被嘲笑了也不恼，笑嘻嘻的向自己请教，这一切都即将变成回忆，而他又要回到之前浑浑噩噩冷冷清清的生活。

 

这天他在盘算着怎么和李帝努说自己马上就要走的事，忽然看见戴着耳机的李帝努走进来。

他递给了金道英一杯豆浆，把耳机的一边塞到他耳朵里，坐在了旁边的椅子上。

顿时豆浆的清香和电吉他的声音同时进入他的感官。

“哥，喜欢popface吗？”

这跟奶茶店是一个乐队，主唱仍然在跑调。这首和那天放的一点也不一样，虽然还是明快，但听上去有点悲伤。

“这首叫什么？还蛮好听的。”  
“soft spoken。”

金道英平时经常看乐评，文字却从来没有像这首歌打动他。语言的尽头是音乐的开始，但他看着李帝努扑扇的睫毛，想也许音乐也是一种语言。连他自己都不知道自己要表达什么，可是感情狡猾的搭乘音乐的便车给了金道英当头一击。

忽然，脸上有个湿乎乎的东西贴上。当李帝努一脸通红的看着自己时，他才发现自己被亲了。

“喂，你！……”

随即便陷入一个青涩的吻。李帝努轻轻扳过金道英的肩，凝视着，颤抖着，贴上了他的唇。

说来也惭愧，那的确是20岁的金道英的第一个吻。他除了闭眼无事可做，后来发现还可以环住李帝努的腰，于是又开始慢慢的抚摸他温热精瘦的背。

李帝努轻轻的吮吸着自己的唇，鼻尖和睫毛扫在自己脸上，痒痒的。原来这就是接吻的感觉。当李帝努柔软的唇瓣离开时，他感觉脑子一片空白，像野火焚遍的原野。

“哥，ins上多多发点东西吧，让我知道你还在。”李帝努捧着金道英的脸说。  
金道英有点恍惚，电脑上脸书的消息不停的弹出来，手机也响了好几回。但他都没有管。

“要勇敢，不要胆怯。”他不知道这话是说给自己还是说给他。故事的主角常常因为胆怯而放弃，他没谈过恋爱，但他知道，美好耗不起。  
“好，假如我去了首大，就算我赢了。赢了就能去找你。”  
“输赢很重要吗？你随时都可以来找我。”  
“我害怕你喜欢上别人。”  
“我答应你，不会的。”

窗帘被风一阵阵掀起，晚自习早就下了，教学楼空无一人。他们就这么凝视着彼此被灯光照耀的燥热的脸。

 

金道英走的那天首尔暴雨不断，他走之前拜托李帝努把盆栽都移进来，现在那些盆栽大概也在看雨。分别的时候总是在雨天，李帝努昨天晚自习来找了金道英，倾盆大雨也稀释不了他眼里浓重的难过。他们理所当然做了恋人该做的事情。在淅淅沥沥的歌中，金道英明白了为什么电影是存在和显现的悖论，那些发生在别人身上的故事终于如假包换的放在了自己身上。

回到伦敦后，又是几天连夜的大雨。他让郑在玹找了几个漫威来自己家里吃火锅，总算是逃离了自杀的危险。

 

（四）

金道英特别讨厌矫情。郑在玹总骂他不食人间烟火，不懂人间疾苦。金道英也气，世上哪有那么多身不由己。痛苦，彷徨，错过，都是懦弱的理由。

回来之后他开始更新ins，只对李帝努一个人可见。郑在玹说他变了，以前不自拍，现在走在路上看到一个写着fuck off school的涂鸦都拍下来。

“你是不是开始热爱生活了？”  
“什么鬼话，少看心灵鸡汤。”

他的ins瞬间过了500条，李帝努一到周末就开始疯狂按心心。他看着不断弹出的点赞提醒，想自己这一周没有都白过。

他的生活可以丰富多彩，即使去泡图书馆，也可以用玻璃杯装五颜六色的饮料。他不再喜欢午夜飞行，白天和几个朋友逛美术馆和书店，晚上喝瓶啤酒就睡觉，偶尔也去趴，也偶尔宿醉。

他又开始调查伦敦好玩的地方，做着旅游攻略。前十年没去的地方一年之内去了个遍。

I love London.现在可以问心无愧的说出这句话，他爱这个阴晴不定的城市，时时刻刻准备帮助每一个打算从楼上跳下来的人。

听李帝努说，暴雨过后，首尔的夏天就来了。

他度过了夏天秋天冬天，终于迎来了第二个春天。

“道英哥，我考上了！”电话那头李帝努兴奋的不行，金道英也兴奋，那天他们聊了4个小时的facetime。金道英嘲笑他现在肯定又土又丑，李帝努气坏了，说一定要帅气的出现。

 

“Longing for everything home when I’m lonely，

Everyone thinks that I’m holy，

Im just low key，

What if i told you i was searching”


End file.
